Forever and Ever
by TheFaultInKlainesStars
Summary: Niff Tis all I will say Just read the story Read and Review? :D Gets a bit Fluffy ;3


Forever and ever.

(A Niff story.)

"Nick and Jeff to my office at once," Said Daltons head master. Shit. Someone had snitched about the kiss in the senior commons, with Regionals being this close they could be banned. Crap. Shit. Damn. Nick and Jeff sat down slowly. Jeff swallowed hard. "Boys.." Headmaster Hayes started. Jeff shifted slightly. "I've called you in here because I was told of your incident in the senior commons." He finished. "WE DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Both cried scared. "HONESTLY! IT JUST HAPPENED!" Jeff said slinking back into his seat. "Boys Im sorry but I have no choice but to ban you from regionals." He stated. "YOU CANT DO THAT!" Nick cried. "Yes I can . Now Sit down you're your banned from Nationals too." HM Hayes snapped. "Screw nationals!" Nick snapped. "You cant Ban us from regionals. If anyone should be banned it should be Sebastian!" He added. "! I will have order." HM Hayes snapped. "Hes right Headmaster. Sebastian slusheed Blaine Anderson to try to get the New Directions out of Regionals!" Jeff said. "Boys my decision is FINAL. Now go." HM Hayes said.

Both boys left sighing. "Well aint that some shit?" Nick said. "Its not fair." Jeff said. "I know its not." Nick said sitting down. "Lets just…go to the dorms." Jeff sighed not feeling up for afternoon classes. Nick nodded holding out his hand. Jeff sighed and took it. Despite the no bullying policy at Dalton it sure felt like they were being punched in the gut… Jeff sighed and fell onto his bed. "Why is it every time something happens between us, we-" Nick gestured between himself and Jeff. "Get in trouble?" He asked. "I don't know!" Jeff said standing up. "But Im getting out of this uniform." He sighed picking up his shorts leaving a trail of clothing. Nicks eyes couldn't help but follow Jeff. Nick bit his lip the burning in his lower torso wasn't helping much, silently he followed Jeff and shut the door scaring Jeff.

Other dorms around Jeffs could hear the moaning and groaning. But what happens behind doors stays behind doors right? Not when it comes to Sebastian. Sebastian being the sly mother fucker he is snuck into Jeffs dorm and put his ear against the door. Hearing Jeff moan Nicks name was enough to turn HIM on. Sebastian shook that aside. He kept listening. Silence…Wait. No. Its picking back up. OHMYGOD. They switched.

Sebastian slipped out after listening, smirking. Nick and Jeff came out sweating and with Sex hair. Both plopped onto their beds panting. "Damn." Nick said. "Tell me about it." Jeff said. Soon both went out for dinner. Lets revisit the Question What happens behind doors stays behind doors right? NOPE. "Hey Nick,Jeff. Have fun earlier?" Sebastian asked smirking. Nick and Jeff froze. "What are you talking about Sebastian?" Nick asked facing away face blood red. "You know what Im talking about Duval." He said. Jeff shot Nick a look that said 'Holy shit.' Nick returned it. Jeff gulped. "We did nothing." He said

After a long interrogation and some convincing Nick and Jeff were back up in their(Well Jeffs really Nick had sort of become a live in.) dorm. Nick sighed and plopped down. Jeff was collecting his thoughts in his journal. Nick looked upwards at the ceiling and sighed. Jeff pulled out a journal and wrote in it. Nick watched Jeff tossed something into the trash and sighed. "What was that?" Nick asked. "It was something along the lines of. Im sorry I didn't tell you how I felt." Jeff said. "Ah." Nick said. Jeff shifted and stood up putting on Animal. "C'mere." Jeff said pulling Nick up and dancing around him. "You know you cant Just dance Sexy and Expect me /NOT/ to get horny Jeffery." Nick said. (I think we all know where it went.)

Everyone Warbler stopped at Jeffs door. "N-NICK!" Jeff cried out. Nick smirked. "You know your end of the deal." He said. Jeff nodded panting. "Good boy." Nick whispered in Jeffs ear. Jeff shivered and held up his end of the deal. Nick shivered and moaned in pure ecstasy. Jeffs mouth worked wonders. Soon both were panting,sweating,and laying with sex hair. Jeff got up and snuggled with Nick. Nick Smiled and held Jeff.

The next morning Nick woke to find his arms abandoned. Jeff was in the bathroom humming. Nick sat up and listened. He smiled Jeff was humming Raise your glass. Nick stood up and watched "_So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways! All my underdogs! We will never be never be anything but loud and nitty gritty! Dirty little freaks! Wont you come on come on and come on and raise your glass!" _Jeffs voice floated through. Nick smiled and nudged in. Jeff smiled seeing him in the mirror. Both began singing and dancing the door shutting Quickly. (Yep. We all know where that went.)

Soon both were tangled up in skin. "I love you Nicky." Jeff said. Nick smiled. "I love you too Jeffy. Forever and ever." He said.


End file.
